A Hunt
by remuslives
Summary: Hermione goes on a scavenger hunt and flirts with Cedric. This is an interactive fic, with options at the end of each chapter. Birthday gift to 123Quarters. All chapters will be posted immediately. Hermione/Cedric
1. Chapter 1

**A Hunt**

**Happy birthday to 123Quarters! Hope you like this.**

**A/N: This will be an interactive fic. At the end of each chapter, there will be a choice. Select one and go to the corresponding chapter.**

_Chapter 1_

Hermione sat on the low garden wall, her feet dangling a foot over the grass. She really didn't feel like going on a scavenger hunt, but she hated to disappoint the Weasley's.

Luna skipped by, humming to herself and twirling a lock of hair. Hermione smiled at the way Ron and Percy both watched the girl.

"Any idea how I rated an invitation?" Cedric asked, dropping down beside her.

"Nope," Hermione answered with a grin. "Just lucky, I guess."

"Do you know if this is going to be a partnered event?"

"I'm not sure. Everyone's pairing up, just in case."

"Do you think- Would you be my partner?" Cedric asked quickly.

Hermione groaned, "I wish. But, I've already promised Percy. Sorry."

"Oh, that's alright," he assured her.

They sat quietly for a while, swinging their legs back and forth.

"So, how's Healer training going?" Cedric asked.

"Slowly; we move at the pace of the slowest in the program. I'm applying for individual training. And you? How's the Ministry treating you?"

"Oh, not too bad. I enjoy the work. Cho's a bit of a pain though." He scratched the back of his head.

"Cho? I thought she worked in the Research of Magical Maladies Department."

"She does! And yet, she spends a lot of time on my floor."

"You know, Harry had a similar problem."

"Really? How'd he work it out?"

"Ginny had a little…chat with Cho."

Cedric chuckled, "But I don't _have _a territorial fiancé."

"Just find a pretend one for a little while," Hermione suggested with a shrug.

"Oh sure, no problem. Women everywhere are falling over themselves to play house with me."

Hermione laughed. "They probably are; you just don't know it."

"You think so?" He watched her out of the corner of his eye.

Hermione's face heated up a bit and she opened her mouth to retort. But, Mr. Weasley chose that moment to call everyone together.

"Alright children, gather round," Arthur called. "It's time to get started."

Molly handed out individual scraps of parchment.

"Now all of the items are Muggle-made and must be found in Ottery St. Catchpole, just over there. There are no teams. And you cannot directly curse or charm the Muggles," Arthur finished.

"Why Muggle items?" Ron asked, frowning at his list. "And how am I supposed to know what a fingernail clipper is?"

"Oh, look Ron," Luna said, leaning against him to see his list. She tapped the words and said, "picto," and a small sketch appeared beside each word.

"Thanks Luna," Ron mumbled, ears red.

"Father, I really haven't the time for this frivolity," Percy announced.

"Is there a time limit?" George asked.

"What's the prize?" Fred wanted to know.

"Muggle items because your father wants to play with them when you're through. Percy, I love you, but don't be such a grouch," Mrs. Weasley said. "No time limit, except to be back before night fall. And-"

"Well that's a time limit then, isn't it?" George challenged.

Molly raised an eyebrow at him and stared him down.

"Well it is," George defended, less confidently.

"Watch your tone," she warned. "As I was saying…the prize is a surprise."

"But, it's well worth it," Arthur assured them all. "Well? What are you waiting for? Get moving!"

_The List_

Fingernail clippers

Mouse trap

Can opener

Pink glasses

Rubber duck

Light bulb

Stamps

**Where do you want to search first?**

**a) Muggle market, chapter 2**

**b) Post office, chapter 7**

**c) Muggle house, chapter 13**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_Muggle market_

Hermione watched Fred and George sprint away together.

"No teams," Mr. Weasley called after them.

"You know that's pointless to tell them," Molly told him.

Harry trotted after the twins, Ginny and Luna not far behind. Huffing, Percy walked slowly towards the Muggle town.

"Hey Hermione," Ron said.

"Nope, find them yourself," Hermione said, smiling. She jogged towards town, leaving Ron and Cedric behind.

The market was packed full of Muggles searching for fresh fruits and vegetables. Hermione smiled and excused her way through the crowd to a small stand in the corner that was selling sunglasses. She sorted through them until she found a pair of pink glasses with cartoon characters on them.

"They'll look great on you," Cedric said, leaning over her shoulder.

Amazed she didn't jump in fright, Hermione simply smiled and paid for them.

"Are we allowed Muggle money?" he asked, walking beside her.

"Well, I'm not _stealing_ them," Hermione said scathingly. "Did you find anything yet?"

"Subtlety is not your strong suit, Granger."

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Well did you?"

"Yep." But after waiting, he didn't elaborate.

"What was it?" she prompted.

"Oh, just these." He pulled a shrunken pair of pink reading glasses and an electric can opener from his pocket.

"Where'd you get that?" she asked, smiling brightly up at him.

"Ha! So crafty, with the flirty smile and the big sparkly eyes."

Hermione blushed, looking away. "Sorry, never mind."

"And the guilt." Cedric sighed. "There's a little grocery store over that way. Come on, I'll show you."

He grabbed her hand and led her to a small store where she purchased a cheap, handheld can opener.

"Thank you," Hermione said, staring at his throat. She was afraid if she looked in his eyes, she'd start blushing again.

"You're welcome." They wandered back into the busy streets. "I had my eye on this little house around the corner. The door's open, but no one was there. Want to come with me?"

Hermione knew it sounded like a bad idea, but she couldn't help wanting to spend more time with the handsome man.

"Sure. Why not?" She promised herself to leave money behind to cover whatever they nicked.

Again, he held her hand and led the way. They didn't go far before he nodded towards a cute little blue house.

"That's it. The woman got on her bicycle and left the door open," Cedric explained.

"We'd better hurry then," Hermione said nervously.

He grinned broadly at her and then dashed across the street and into the back door. Hermione followed, a step behind, looking up and down the street. Her heart was pounding with excitement and fear.

"There must be loads on the list here," Cedric said, darting into the kitchen. "Another can opener," he called.

Hermione was distracted looking at some old photos on the wall.

"What's going on here?" a woman demanded from behind her.

She spun around, hands up defensively and saw Cedric slip out the back door, gesturing wildly for her to run.

**Do you…**

**a) Stay and explain, chapter 3**

**b) Run after Cedric, chapter 5**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

_Stay and explain_

"I can explain," Hermione said.

"I'd like to hear you try," the woman challenged.

"We're doing a scavenger hunt," she began.

"We?"

"Yes, there's a few of us, but we're going alone, no teams allowed. So, we've got a list and I was looking for a light bulb." She cringed at how ridiculous that sounded. "The-the idea is to find stuff that's in most homes. So, I got turned around in the market. And I thought this was my friend Ron's house. But then I saw the pictures and before I could leave, you came in."

The woman narrowed her pretty brown eyes at her. "Ron who?"

"Weasley."

She chewed her lip, deciding if she believed Hermione.

"I suppose I can buy that."

"Thank you so much!" Hermione gushed. "And I'm really sorry."

"Alright. Go on. Just make sure it doesn't happen again."

"It won't, I promise." She ran out of the house and down the street.

Hermione was all turned around and a little lost. Spinning in a circle, she compared her list of items to her surroundings.

"Ah, the post office," she said with a grin.

She made quick work of purchasing a single stamp and was on her way outside.

"This way," George whispered to Fred, slinking around the corner of the building.

Biting her lip, Hermione decided to follow the sneaky twins. They fiddled with the lock on the house next door. A moment later, the door swung open and they stepped inside.

She knew she shouldn't follow them, but her conscience didn't stop her.

Hermione crept inside and tiptoed to the bathroom. Seeing George lean over the tub, she froze.

"You can't take that!" she whispered urgently.

"Blimey Hermione!" George jumped and spun around, clinging to a tiny rubber duck.

"That belongs to a baby, George. You can't take it. The bay will cry."

George sighed and set it back in the tub.

"Find anything?" Fred called softly, approaching the room.

"Only the morality police," George answered, gesturing towards her as he left the room.

"Hello Granger," Fred greeted. "Let's go Georgie, places to be, things to nick."

Once they left, Hermione rummaged in the cabinet and found the fingernail clippers. She dropped a bit of money on the sink and headed out of the room. She stopped in the doorway and used her wand to unscrew one of the burned out light bulbs high above. She shrunk everything down to fit in her pocket and left the house before anyone else showed up.

**Where do you want to search next?**

**a) Pound store (same as an American dollar store), chapter 4**

**b) Second-hand shop, chapter 6**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

_Pound store_

Hermione sighed, looking around for the next place to search. Her eyes fell on Cedric entering a small building. A pound store, why not? Silently, she slipped inside, annoyed at the bell that chimed above her head, announcing her presence.

"Hey Granger," Cedric called from the far wall. "Adding sneaky to the resume?"

She rolled her eyes and joined him. She only had a couple of things left on her list; she needed to hurry. She smiled when Cedric gestured to a row of light bulbs.

"I already have one," Hermione said, enjoying his disappointment. "Oooh, but I will take one of these." She grabbed a double pack of mouse traps off of the bottom rack of a nearby shelf."

"What's that?"

"Mouse trap."

"But…" He dug in his pocket, enlarging a paper game entitled _Mouse Trap_. "Then what's this?"

"Er…a very cheap game."

"Oh." His face fell and he tossed it onto a random shelf.

"I'll share mine with you. Come on, I still need to find a rubber duck."

"I've already got one," Cedric announced proudly.

"What are you missing?"

"Nothing except that trap in your hand, which I find quite grotesque, by the way."

"There are worse ones, trust me."

They reached the bath aisle and she grabbed the first duck she saw.

"Done. Let's go." She headed for the cashier. "Um, Cedric, we pay over here."

"Right, sorry," he apologized and followed her.

Outside the store, she handed him the trap and looked towards the direction of the Burrow.

"Race you," Cedric grinned and jogged backwards.

Laughing, Hermione chased after him.

**Go to the Burrow, chapter 11**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

_Run away with Cedric_

After a moment's hesitation, Hermione sprinted passed the startled woman and out of the door. She saw Cedric in a nearby bush, waving his arms at her.

Laughing at the amazing sense of relief she felt, Hermione chased after him for at least five minutes. Finally, they slowed to a stop and she bent over with her hands on her knees.

"Didn't know you were so fast," Cedric said, chuckling.

"Neither did I," she panted.

"We should separate here." He patted her back and trotted away. "See you soon," he called back with a smile.

Still breathing a bit rough, Hermione set off in search of her next destination. She was all turned around and a little lost. Spinning in a circle, she compared her list of items to her surroundings.

"Ah, the post office," she said with a grin.

She made quick work of purchasing a single stamp and was on her way outside.

**Where do you want to go next?a) Pound store (the same as an American dollar store), chapter 4**

**b) Second-hand shop, chapter 6**


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

_Second-hand shop_

Not able to think of another place to check, Hermione found a large second-hand shop. Chewing her lip, she searched through aisles of clothes and knickknacks, hoping to find anything of use, but all she came across was Ginny and Harry snogging in a corner.

Getting bored, she decided maybe the pound store she saw earlier would be able to help her.

Hermione sighed, looking around for the familiar landmarks. Her eyes fell on Cedric entering a small building. The pound store, perfect. Silently, she slipped inside, annoyed at the bell that chimed above her head, announcing her presence.

"Hey Granger," Cedric called from the far wall. "Adding sneaky to the resume?"

She rolled her eyes and joined him. She only had a couple of things left on her list; she needed to hurry. She smiled when Cedric gestured to a row of light bulbs.

"I already have one," Hermione said, enjoying his disappointment. "Oooh, but I will take one of these." She grabbed a double pack of mouse traps off of the bottom rack of a nearby shelf."

"What's that?"

"Mouse trap."

"But…" He dug in his pocket, enlarging a paper game entitled _Mouse Trap_. "Then what's this?"

"Er…a very cheap game."

"Oh." His face fell and he tossed it onto a random shelf.

"I'll share mine with you. Come on, I still need to find a rubber duck."

"I've already got one," Cedric announced proudly.

"What are you missing?"

"Nothing except that trap in your hand, which I find quite grotesque, by the way."

"There are worse ones, trust me."

They reached the bath aisle and she grabbed the first duck she saw.

"Done. Let's go." She headed for the cashier. "Um, Cedric, we pay over here."

"Right, sorry," he apologized and followed her.

Outside the store, she handed him the trap and looked towards the direction of the Burrow.

"Race you," Cedric grinned and jogged backwards.

Laughing, Hermione chased after him.

**Go to the Burrow, chapter 16**


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

_Post office_

Hermione watched Fred and George sprint away together.

"No teams," Mr. Weasley called after them.

"You know that's pointless to tell them," Molly told him.

Harry trotted after the twins, Ginny and Luna not far behind. Huffing, Percy walked slowly towards the Muggle town.

"Hey Hermione," Ron said.

"Nope, find them yourself," Hermione said, smiling. She jogged towards town, leaving Ron and Cedric behind.

Hermione was all turned around and a little lost. Spinning in a circle, she compared her list of items to her surroundings.

"Ah, the post office," she said with a grin.

She made quick work of purchasing a single stamp and was on her way outside.

"This way," George whispered to Fred, slinking around the corner of the building.

Biting her lip, Hermione decided to follow the sneaky twins. They fiddled with the lock on the house next door. A moment later, the door swung open and they stepped inside.

She knew she shouldn't follow them, but her conscience didn't stop her.

Hermione crept inside and tiptoed to the bathroom. Seeing George lean over the tub, she froze.

"You can't take that!" she whispered urgently.

"Blimey Hermione!" George jumped and spun around, clinging to a tiny rubber duck.

"That belongs to a baby, George. You can't take it. The bay will cry."

George sighed and set it back in the tub.

"Find anything?" Fred called softly, approaching the room.

"Only the morality police," George answered, gesturing towards her as he left the room.

"Hello Granger," Fred greeted. "Let's go Georgie, places to be, things to nick."

Once they left, Hermione rummaged in the cabinet and found the fingernail clippers. She dropped a bit of money on the sink and headed out of the room. She stopped in the doorway and used her wand to unscrew one of the burned out light bulbs high above. She shrunk everything down to fit in her pocket and left the house before anyone else showed up.

**Where do you want to go next?**

**a) Muggle market, chapter 8**

**b) Second-hand shop, chapter 9**


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

_Muggle market_

The market was packed full of Muggles searching for fresh fruits and vegetables. Hermione smiled and excused her way through the crowd to a small stand in the corner that was selling sunglasses. She sorted through them until she found a pair of pink glasses with cartoon characters on them.

"They'll look great on you," Cedric said, leaning over her shoulder.

Amazed she didn't jump in fright, Hermione simply smiled and paid for them.

"Are we allowed Muggle money?" he asked, walking beside her.

"Well, I'm not _stealing_ them," Hermione said scathingly. "Did you find anything yet?"

"Subtlety is not your strong suit, Granger."

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Well did you?"

"Yep." But after waiting, he didn't elaborate.

"What was it?" she prompted.

"Oh, just these." He pulled a shrunken pair of pink reading glasses and an electric can opener from his pocket.

"Where'd you get that?" she asked, smiling brightly up at him.

"Ha! So crafty, with the flirty smile and the big sparkly eyes."

Hermione blushed, looking away. "Sorry, never mind."

"And the guilt." Cedric sighed. "There's a little grocery store over that way. Come on, I'll show you."

He grabbed her hand and led her to a small store where she purchased a cheap, handheld can opener.

"Thank you," Hermione said, staring at his throat. She was afraid if she looked in his eyes, she'd start blushing again.

"You're welcome." They wandered back into the busy streets. "I had my eye on this little house around the corner. The door's open, but no one was there. Want to come with me?"

"Maybe not. I don't fancy robbing people's homes. But, I'm sure we could find somewhere else to look."

"Alright. Let's see…"

Together they walked through the village until they saw a large second-hand shop. Chewing her lip, they searched through aisles of clothes and knickknacks, hoping to find anything of use, but all they came across was Ginny and Harry snogging in a corner.

"I think we should probably split up," Cedric suggested.

"Yeah. This place was a waste of time; gotta catch up."

She watched him leave and headed in the opposite direction.

**Go to the pound shop, chapter 4**


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

_Second-hand shop_

Not able to think of another place to check, Hermione found a large second-hand shop. Chewing her lip, she searched through aisles of clothes and knickknacks, hoping to find anything of use, but all she came across was Ginny and Harry snogging in a corner.

Getting bored, she decided maybe the market she saw earlier would be able to help her.

The market was packed full of Muggles searching for fresh fruits and vegetables. Hermione smiled and excused her way through the crowd to a small stand in the corner that was selling sunglasses. She sorted through them until she found a pair of pink glasses with cartoon characters on them.

"They'll look great on you," Cedric said, leaning over her shoulder.

Amazed she didn't jump in fright, Hermione simply smiled and paid for them.

"Are we allowed Muggle money?" he asked, walking beside her.

"Well, I'm not _stealing_ them," Hermione said scathingly. "Did you find anything yet?"

"Subtlety is not your strong suit, Granger."

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Well did you?"

"Yep." But after waiting, he didn't elaborate.

"What was it?" she prompted.

"Oh, just these." He pulled a shrunken pair of pink reading glasses and an electric can opener from his pocket.

"Where'd you get that?" she asked, smiling brightly up at him.

"Ha! So crafty, with the flirty smile and the big sparkly eyes."

Hermione blushed, looking away. "Sorry, never mind."

"And the guilt." Cedric sighed. "There's a little grocery store over that way. Come on, I'll show you."

He grabbed her hand and led her to a small store where she purchased a cheap, handheld can opener.

"Thank you," Hermione said, staring at his throat. She was afraid if she looked in his eyes, she'd start blushing again.

"You're welcome." They wandered back into the busy streets. "I had my eye on this little house around the corner. The door's open, but no one was there. Want to come with me?"

Hermione knew it sounded like a bad idea, but she couldn't help wanting to spend more time with the handsome man.

"Sure. Why not?" She promised herself to leave money behind to cover whatever they nicked.

Again, he held her hand and led the way. They didn't go far before he nodded towards a cute little blue house.

"That's it. The woman got on her bicycle and left the door open," Cedric explained.

"We'd better hurry then," Hermione said nervously.

He grinned broadly at her and then dashed across the street and into the back door. Hermione followed, a step behind, looking up and down the street. Her heart was pounding with excitement and fear.

"There must be loads on the list here," Cedric said, darting into the kitchen. "Another can opener," he called.

Hermione was distracted looking at some old photos on the wall.

"What's going on here?" a woman demanded from behind her.

She spun around, hands up defensively and saw Cedric slip out the back door, gesturing wildly for her to run.

**Do you…**

**a) Stay and explain, chapter 17**

**b) Run with Cedric, chapter 12**


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

_The Burrow_

Hermione lost track of everything except running as fast as she could. By the time the Burrow came into view, she was breathing hard and her side ached.

She saw Cedric run into view, he was light on his feet and barely seemed to be breathing fast.

Harry and Ginny were already waiting, but neither looked too happy.

Hermione ran straight to Molly, while Cedric went to Arthur, who directed him to Molly. Hermione smirked at him as he queued up behind her. Mrs. Weasley accepted all of Hermione's items.

"Very good kids," Molly said, smiling at them.

"So…" Hermione prompted.

"Fred and George already won," Harry called.

"Oh," she pouted. "Are we last?"

"Luna's not back yet," Ginny offered.

"So what did they win?" Cedric asked.

"Tickets to a Muggle football game," Arthur said excitedly.

"Football?" Cedric asked softly in her ear.

"It's a sport," Hermione explained in the lamest possible terms.

"Hmmm. I like sports. Maybe we should go sometime. You can explain it to me."

Hermione smiled. "Sounds fun."

"Great! Let's go." He grabbed her hand and apparated them away.

_The End._

_Congratulations you won a date with Cedric!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

_The Burrow_

Hermione lost track of everything except running as fast as she could. By the time the Burrow came into view, she was breathing hard and her side ached.

She saw Cedric run into view, he was light on his feet and barely seemed to be breathing fast.

Harry and Ginny were already waiting, but neither looked too happy.

Hermione ran straight to Molly, while Cedric went to Arthur, who directed him to Molly. Hermione smirked at him as he queued up behind her. Mrs. Weasley accepted all of Hermione's items.

"Winner!" Molly shouted.

Ginny threw her arms up and puffed out a breath. Harry grinned and shrugged.

"Back off, Percy!" Ron yelled, coming into view.

"You back off!" Percy struggled against his little brother.

"Hermione's already won," Ginny called and both boys sagged, ceasing their argument.

"Now, don't be like that," Molly scolded. "Let's see what you've got."

They tossed their lot on the table beside Cedric's.

"Very good boys," Molly said. "Now, where are Fred and George? I really expected them back first."

"So did I," Arthur agreed.

"Uh-oh,' Harry said, pointing to the front of the house.

"What's that?" Molly asked, squinting at the car with the strange flashing lights on it.

"The police," Hermione answered.

"Is it really?" Arthur asked, voice full of excitement.

"But that's Muggle law enforcement," Percy said suspiciously. "What are they doing here?"

"Fred and George," Molly groaned. "I'm going to murder them!"

_The End._

_Congratulations you won!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12_

_Run away with Cedric_

After a moment's hesitation, Hermione sprinted passed the startled woman and out of the door. She saw Cedric in a nearby bush, waving his arms at her.

Laughing at the amazing sense of relief she felt, Hermione chased after him for at least five minutes. Finally, they slowed to a stop and she bent over with her hands on her knees.

"Didn't know you were so fast," Cedric said, chuckling.

"Neither did I," she panted.

"We should separate here." He patted her back and trotted away. "See you soon," he called back with a smile.

Still breathing a bit rough, Hermione set off in search of her next destination.

Hermione sighed, looking around for the next place to search. Her eyes fell on Cedric entering a small building. A pound store, why not? Silently, she slipped inside, annoyed at the bell that chimed above her head, announcing her presence.

"Hey Granger," Cedric called from the far wall. "Adding sneaky to the resume?"

She rolled her eyes and joined him. She only had a couple of things left on her list; she needed to hurry. She smiled when Cedric gestured to a row of light bulbs.

"I already have one," Hermione said, enjoying his disappointment. "Oooh, but I will take one of these." She grabbed a double pack of mouse traps off of the bottom rack of a nearby shelf."

"What's that?"

"Mouse trap."

"But…" He dug in his pocket, enlarging a paper game entitled _Mouse Trap_. "Then what's this?"

"Er…a very cheap game."

"Oh." His face fell and he tossed it onto a random shelf.

"I'll share mine with you. Come on, I still need to find a rubber duck."

"I've already got one," Cedric announced proudly.

"What are you missing?"

"Nothing except that trap in your hand, which I find quite grotesque, by the way."

"There are worse ones, trust me."

They reached the bath aisle and she grabbed the first duck she saw.

"Done. Let's go." She headed for the cashier. "Um, Cedric, we pay over here."

"Right, sorry," he apologized and followed her.

Outside the store, she handed him the trap and looked towards the direction of the Burrow.

"Race you," Cedric grinned and jogged backwards.

Laughing, Hermione chased after him.

**Go to the Burrow, chapter 10**


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13_

_Muggle house_

Hermione watched Fred and George sprint away together.

"No teams," Mr. Weasley called after them.

"You know that's pointless to tell them," Molly told him.

Harry trotted after the twins, Ginny and Luna not far behind. Huffing, Percy walked slowly towards the Muggle town.

"Hey Hermione," Ron said.

"Nope, find them yourself," Hermione said, smiling. She jogged towards town, leaving Ron and Cedric behind.

Entering town, Hermione wandered a bit aimlessly at first. She walked by a cute little playground, smiling at all the kids. Looking at her list, she had no idea where to begin. She leaned against a wall, trying to concentrate.

"This way," George whispered to Fred, slinking around the corner of the building.

Biting her lip, Hermione decided to follow the sneaky twins. They fiddled with the lock on the house next door. A moment later, the door swung open and they stepped inside.

She knew she shouldn't follow them, but her conscience didn't stop her.

Hermione crept inside and tiptoed to the bathroom. Seeing George lean over the tub, she froze.

"You can't take that!" she whispered urgently.

"Blimey Hermione!" George jumped and spun around, clinging to a tiny rubber duck.

"That belongs to a baby, George. You can't take it. The bay will cry."

George sighed and set it back in the tub.

"Find anything?" Fred called softly, approaching the room.

"Only the morality police," George answered, gesturing towards her as he left the room.

"Hello Granger," Fred greeted. "Let's go Georgie, places to be, things to nick."

Once they left, Hermione rummaged in the cabinet and found the fingernail clippers. She dropped a bit of money on the sink and headed out of the room. She stopped in the doorway and used her wand to unscrew one of the burned out light bulbs high above. She shrunk everything down to fit in her pocket and left the house before anyone else showed up.

Feeling excited now, she headed towards the main part of town.

The market was packed full of Muggles searching for fresh fruits and vegetables. Hermione smiled and excused her way through the crowd to a small stand in the corner that was selling sunglasses. She sorted through them until she found a pair of pink glasses with cartoon characters on them.

"They'll look great on you," Cedric said, leaning over her shoulder.

Amazed she didn't jump in fright, Hermione simply smiled and paid for them.

"Are we allowed Muggle money?" he asked, walking beside her.

"Well, I'm not _stealing_ them," Hermione said scathingly. "Did you find anything yet?"

"Subtlety is not your strong suit, Granger."

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Well did you?"

"Yep." But after waiting, he didn't elaborate.

"What was it?" she prompted.

"Oh, just these." He pulled a shrunken pair of pink reading glasses and an electric can opener from his pocket.

"Where'd you get that?" she asked, smiling brightly up at him.

"Ha! So crafty, with the flirty smile and the big sparkly eyes."

Hermione blushed, looking away. "Sorry, never mind."

"And the guilt." Cedric sighed. "There's a little grocery store over that way. Come on, I'll show you."

He grabbed her hand and led her to a small store where she purchased a cheap, handheld can opener.

"Thank you," Hermione said, staring at his throat. She was afraid if she looked in his eyes, she'd start blushing again.

"You're welcome." They wandered back into the busy streets. "I had my eye on this little house around the corner. The door's open, but no one was there. Want to come with me?"

"Maybe not. I don't fancy robbing people's homes. But, I'm sure we could find somewhere else to look."

"Alright. Let's see…"

Together they walked through the village until they saw a large second-hand shop. Chewing her lip, they searched through aisles of clothes and knickknacks, hoping to find anything of use, but all they came across was Ginny and Harry snogging in a corner.

"I think we should probably split up," Cedric suggested.

"Yeah. This place was a waste of time; gotta catch up."

She watched him leave and headed in the opposite direction.

**Where do you want to search next?**

**a) Post office, chapter 14**

**b) Pound store (same as an American dollar store), chapter 15**


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14_

_Post office_

Hermione was all turned around and a little lost. Spinning in a circle, she compared her list of items to her surroundings.

"Ah, the post office," she said with a grin.

She made quick work of purchasing a single stamp and was on her way outside.

Hermione sighed, looking around for the next place to search. Her eyes fell on Cedric entering a small building. A pound store, why not? Silently, she slipped inside, annoyed at the bell that chimed above her head, announcing her presence.

"Hey Granger," Cedric called from the far wall. "Adding sneaky to the resume?"

She rolled her eyes and joined him. She only had a couple of things left on her list; she needed to hurry. She smiled when Cedric gestured to a row of light bulbs.

"I already have one," Hermione said, enjoying his disappointment. "Oooh, but I will take one of these." She grabbed a double pack of mouse traps off of the bottom rack of a nearby shelf."

"What's that?"

"Mouse trap."

"But…" He dug in his pocket, enlarging a paper game entitled _Mouse Trap_. "Then what's this?"

"Er…a very cheap game."

"Oh." His face fell and he tossed it onto a random shelf.

"I'll share mine with you. Come on, I still need to find a rubber duck."

"I've already got one," Cedric announced proudly.

"What are you missing?"

"Nothing except that trap in your hand, which I find quite grotesque, by the way."

"There are worse ones, trust me."

They reached the bath aisle and she grabbed the first duck she saw.

"Done. Let's go." She headed for the cashier. "Um, Cedric, we pay over here."

"Right, sorry," he apologized and followed her.

Outside the store, she handed him the trap and looked towards the direction of the Burrow.

"Race you," Cedric grinned and jogged backwards.

Laughing, Hermione chased after him.

**Go to the Burrow, chapter 11**


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15_

_Pound store_

Hermione sighed, looking around for the next place to search. Her eyes fell on Cedric entering a small building. A pound store, why not? Silently, she slipped inside, annoyed at the bell that chimed above her head, announcing her presence.

"Hey Granger," Cedric called from the far wall. "Adding sneaky to the resume?"

She rolled her eyes and joined him. She only had a few things left on her list; she needed to hurry. She smiled when Cedric gestured to a row of light bulbs.

"I already have one," Hermione said, enjoying his disappointment. "Oooh, but I will take one of these." She grabbed a double pack of mouse traps off of the bottom rack of a nearby shelf."

"What's that?"

"Mouse trap."

"But…" He dug in his pocket, enlarging a paper game entitled _Mouse Trap_. "Then what's this?"

"Er…a very cheap game."

"Oh." His face fell and he tossed it onto a random shelf.

"I'll share mine with you. Come on, I still need to find a rubber duck."

"I've already got one," Cedric announced proudly.

"What are you missing?"

"Nothing except that trap in your hand, which I find quite grotesque, by the way."

"There are worse ones, trust me."

They reached the bath aisle and she grabbed the first duck she saw.

"Done. Let's go." She headed for the cashier. "Um, Cedric, we pay over here."

"Right, sorry," he apologized and followed her.

Outside the store, she handed him the trap and looked towards the direction of the Burrow.

"See you there," Cedric grinned and jogged backwards.

Sighing, Hermione left to find the last item of her list: stamps.

"Ah, the post office," she said with a grin.

She made quick work of purchasing a single stamp and was on her way outside.

**Run to the Burrow, chapter 16**


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter 16_

_The Burrow_

Hermione lost track of everything except running as fast as she could. By the time the Burrow came into view, she was breathing hard and her side ached.

She saw Cedric run into view, he was light on his feet and barely seemed to be breathing fast.

Harry and Ginny were already waiting, but neither looked too happy.

Hermione ran straight to Arthur, who directed her to Molly, where Cedric already stood.

"Winner!" Molly shouted.

Ginny threw her arms up and puffed out a breath. Harry grinned and shrugged.

"Back off, Percy!" Ron yelled, coming into view.

"You back off!" Percy struggled against his little brother.

"Cedric's already won," Ginny called and both boys sagged, ceasing their argument.

"Now, don't be like that," Molly scolded. "Let's see what you've got."

They tossed their lot on the table beside Cedric's.

"Very good boys," Molly said. "Now, where are Fred and George? I really expected them back first."

"So did I," Arthur agreed.

"Uh-oh,' Harry said, pointing to the front of the house.

"What's that?" Molly asked, squinting at the car with the strange flashing lights on it.

"The police," Hermione answered.

"Is it really?" Arthur asked, voice full of excitement.

"But that's Muggle law enforcement," Percy said suspiciously. "What are they doing here?"

"Fred and George," Molly groaned. "I'm going to murder them!"

_The End._

_Congratulations! Cedric is going to ask you to join him at the Muggle football game he just got tickets to._


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapter 17_

_The Burrow_

Hermione lost track of everything except running as fast as she could. By the time the Burrow came into view, she was breathing hard and her side ached.

She saw Cedric run into view, he was light on his feet and barely seemed to be breathing fast.

Harry and Ginny were already waiting, but neither looked too happy.

Hermione ran straight to Molly, while Cedric went to Arthur, who directed him to Molly. Hermione smirked at him as he queued up behind her. Mrs. Weasley accepted all of Hermione's items.

"Very good kids," Molly said, smiling at them.

"So…" Hermione prompted.

"Percy already won," Harry called.

"Oh," she pouted. "Are we last?"

"Luna's not back yet," Ginny offered.

"So what did he win?" Cedric asked.

"Tickets to a Muggle football game," Arthur said excitedly.

"Football?" Cedric asked softly in her ear.

"It's a sport," Hermione explained in the lamest possible terms.

"Hmmm. I like sports. Maybe we should go sometime. You can explain it to me."

Hermione smiled. "Sounds fun."

"Great! Let's go." He grabbed her hand and apparated them away.

_The End._

_Congratulations you won a date with Cedric!_


End file.
